Deuce's fruit BBxOCC Ellie
by DeadlyBleu
Summary: Quien dijo que el cerebro era mas fuerte que el corazon?BB con sus masacres y planes de venganza frustrados en su espalda,pierde todo,hasta la movilidad,en la carcel de Los Angeles.Solo tiene a Ellie,la unica persona que conoce al real Beyond Birthday.
1. Prologo

Prologo

Quien no recuerda cuando yo fui reconocido, o más bien cuando logré algo que pocas personas pueden hacer, captar la atención de L. Lo siento no estoy siendo muy ególatra, y sobre todo iluso, no fui reconocido, solo capté la atención de L, y solo con un fin, ganar una batalla que yo mismo empecé. Ahora me doy cuenta que L por mucho que lo odie no solo merece ser llamado así, por que en verdad no muchos pueden aspirar a parecerse a él, mi nombre no tiene importancia, tal vez algunos hayan escuchado como un rumor o un chisme sobre el caso del Asesino serial de Los Angeles, también llamado el Asesino de los WairaNyngios, en fin ese era yo, en busca de alguna manera ser L o más que el.

Para aquellos que ven noticias de forma casi habitual como si fuera algo que deberían hacer, deben saber cuál es mi condición actual; atado y restringido de cualquier movimiento, pero internamente, con la respuesta que siempre busqué. También sabrán que soy incapaz de escribir gracias a esta inmovilidad y por eso agradezco a Ellie, que no tuvo la culpa de encontrarse con alguien como yo, es… solo su trabajo.

Aun no entiendo porque se ofreció a escribir lo que un asesino puede tener en mente o por qué siquiera acepto atenderme, pero ella siempre fue diferente, no ve lo mismo que las personas que se horrorizaron con mis actos. Quizá por muy inocente, pero ella más bien encontró en mi lo que una vez creí perdido, y porque he insistido no se atreve a decir.

Tratar de cambiar a una persona parece un acto que tal vez ni el mismo Dios puede hacerlo, y… Ella lo quiere hacer conmigo, y aunque no pudo decir que cambié, hay algo en mí que me motiva a hacer las cosas de manera diferente, o más bien, hay algo en ella que me da esa motivación, no miento cuando digo que ella es la única que ha hablado conmigo, además, de todos esos ignorantes que me pusieron tras estas cuatro paredes que solo tratan de elevar su ego con palabras que ni ellos mismos comprenden.

Para comprensión del porqué de mis memorias transmitidas a ustedes por el puño y letra de Ellie deben conocerla pues ella es la que tuvo la idea.

Ellie si es alguien que vive de manera común, y es dependiente de un trabajo y no sé por qué de un trabajo como este; el de cuidar a la escoria de la sociedad como yo. Una simple chica que por desgracia termino en un lugar como este, haciéndose cargo de alguien como yo, ella, una víctima más de la injusticia de este mundo. Pero está bien para mi, nadie dijo que mi mentalidad haya cambiado, ella… solo me modifico un poco.

Ellie.

Lleva su cabello de un color tan oscuro y profundo como la noche, que ya hace tiempo no la veo, pero al menos tengo a quien me recuerde su hermosura y serenidad. Sé que en un corto o largo plazo, ella va a salir de aquí con más de lo que vino, ahora debe atenerse a mis condiciones, no me malinterpreten, pues como dije al principio yo estoy privado de cualquier movimiento, hablo de las condiciones que le he pedido para plasmar esta historia y que confió que le darán fin a su sueño de ser una gran novelista, yo conozco lo inteligente y buena escritora que es, pero en fin es una soñadora.

Ahora quiero darles a conocer las condiciones que le he puesto para hacer públicas si así es posible, para que ella este escribiente esto, pues la primera es que debe escribir textualmente lo que yo le diga, segundo ella debe escribir su impresión o su pensar sobre la historia, y por último, que no mencione mi verdadero nombre, simples. También, ella tiene la libertad de no cumplir estas condiciones pero la verdad es que sé que no lo haría, confié en eso.

Es hora de comenzar el relato, y tiempo de que ella termine su turno, me siento impotente pues en verdad no me gusta dejar las cosas a medio camino pero estoy seguro de que ella volverá, veo en ella mas vida por delante y lo más importante confío en ella.

* * *

Misa_: PRIMERR CHAPTERR DE LA PRIMERA HISTORIAA :'D! buenoo..este fic es escrito x dos personas (Minato y yo: Misa n.n)..el fue el de la idea asi ke esta es su obra principalmente n_n bueno ojala les guste..subiremos los siguentes chapters apenas avegiruemos donde y como se hace eso -.-..hasta mientras reviews y recomendaciones xfavor!es nuestro primer trabajo asi los dos escribiendo asii ke comenten y digan ke les parecee!bueno graxiass x leer y kisess!n.n


	2. Ellie

Capitulo 2

Ellie.

Debo admitir, mi mente esta intrigada de su capacidad, se necesita más que predisposición para estar en mi situación o por lo menos intentar estarlo, cada segundo algo en mi cerebro me dice que no basta con ser fuerte para sobrevivir, en mi condición, no niego que he pensado mas de mil maneras de acabar con mi vida, pero tengo la incertidumbre de cuando debo morir, no puedo saberlo y es algo irónico porque lo puedo ver en los demás, parece una fantasía.

Estoy seguro que mi plan era una obra magistral, digna de un puesto en cualquier de esos museos famosos, no tienen idea de cuánto me divertí con aquellos experimentos, es cierto que fueron fallidos, el cuerpo de un humano es ¿frágil o fuerte? No lo sé, ahora la cuestión en juego es saber por qué estoy aquí, mi muerte hubiera acabado en una historia épica, o por cierto, no solo debo esto a L, más bien a uno de los rostros en el cual el cobarde de L se escondía, Naomi Misora, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ser yo quien la hubiera matado, pero tenía mucho camino por andar.

Pero de cualquier forma la única persona que tenía acceso a mí y a mi cuerpo aun deshabilitado, era una simple mujer, cuyos ojos, temblaban de pavor con solo verme, por muy irónico que suene, aunque contaba con la seguridad de que no le haría nada, muy aparte de que era un invalido y no podría ni tocarla. Ella veía más allá del rostro del asesino que el mundo entero tras este cuarto pretendía mostrarle, Ellie. Su nombre me dejaba una gran incertidumbre, ¿podía ser casualidad, o tal vez el destino?, con solo tratar de pronunciarlo recordaba el rostro de L, y aun mas cuando la situación dispuso que nos conociéramos, no de la misma manera, pero no era común, tal vez ante los ojos de todos pero sí para quienes tuvimos el "honor" de conocer a L.

Puedo decir que era tan similar a él que producía en mí el mismo sentimiento por el cual inicie todos los asesinatos, su convicción era irrompible, pero era dócil y tierna como una rosa carmesí, de la misma manera que era intensa y apasionada, con sus palabras ella pensaba que un día iba a surcar los cielos, una buena imagen de lo que podía llegar a ser L, aun teniendo todo esto a su favor, le faltaba el instinto necesario para alcanzar sus metas, viva con miedo a ser víctima de sí misma, miedo a un futuro que parecía incierto pero lo podía ver, era un claro ejemplo de las personas que limitan sus capacidades por el miedo, no creía mas allá de lo que podía ver, pero esto contradecía totalmente a la manera de tratar a las personas, a mi parecer, podía entregar más de lo que esperaba recibir, a ella le basta un "gracias" y era todo para sentirse bien.

Ahora existían dos factores que están y creo que estarán muy presente en mi vida si es que no llega a su final y en la de Ellie si es que todavía está atada a la necesidad de este trabajo. El primero y el más importante: este cuarto, sus dimensiones no me parecían adecuadas para ofrecer un espectáculo, pero si para dejar una serie de acertijos para aquellos que viniesen a ver, era un cubo con cuatro paredes las laterales, en una donde estaba la puerta que estaba ubicada perpendicular a mi camilla estaba a una distancia considerable cerca de dos metros , la puerta era simple con cerradura que solo se podía cerrar desde afuera, sin contar que había un agente esperando que saliera Ellie después de su labor; el techo todas las noches era golpeado por sordos sonidos que fácilmente se deducía que era el personal de limpieza, y sobre todo era uno de las pocas imágenes que podía ver; ahora, en la pared frontal justo en el ángulo superior derecho había una cámara ubicada de tal manera que parecía que querían que me escape, pues tenía un gran punto ciego pero era algo tan entupido pues ¿Cómo iba a escapar?, más bien parecía una provocación, mi mente al no tener ningún oficio trato desesperadamente de entretenerse en algo e inconscientemente ahora conozco todas las dimensiones posibles de este lugar, bueno. Por último está una pequeña mesa con tres gavetas, en una de ellas se guardaba un pequeño historial de mi condición, pues como Ellie decía estaba teniendo pequeños pero interesantes avances pues a medida de que los días pasaban el dolor era menos intenso y por más que quisiera mi cerebro no podía ignorar la presencia del continuo dolor, eso sin contar que a medida que mi estadía se hacía más larga, mis músculos se volvían simples fragmentos de carne calcinada y sin una pizca de fuerza.

Las otras dos gavetas Ellie las utilizaba como apoyo para los materiales que traía desde su hogar, pero un día eso cambió, esa gaveta que permanecía vacía hasta que Ellie llegaba, paso a ser lugar de una pequeña caja de música que no la podía manipular, pero cada vez que ella llegaba, su sonido la acompañaba, y con esa melodía las heridas parecían ceder. El segundo factor no tiene importancia para mí, pero si en Ellie, y me irritaba ver la manera en la que se veía afectada, aún lo recuerdo, y todavía recuerdo aquella impotencia que sentí, pero ahora sé que me da un poco de fuerza el hecho de querer protegerla, era un factor decisivo, lastimosamente no nos podía acompañar mucho tiempo, yo lo sabia pero aun así no pude evitar que algo le pase a Ellie. El nombre del bastardo, era Raymond. Me sorprendía ver como un seguidor de la justicia, si así se les puede llamar, a los que fingían ser policías y tener actitudes tan desquiciadas, matarlo hubiera sido todo un reto, aunque ganas no me faltaban. Pero no me correspondía ser yo termine con él, el tiempo me dio la razón; este sujeto era un total desconocido no conocía ni me interesaba conocer algo obre él, pero era su trabajo esperar que Ellie saliera del cuarto, y me tratase como una cosa que no tiene valor, solo con verlo podía adivinar que era de los sujetos que no matarían por justicia ni gusto, si no por sentirse superior a otros.

A, y por cierto era corpulento y estúpido se notaba en su forma de tratar a Ellie, el quiso abusar de ella justo en este cuarto donde al parecer hasta Dios se había olvidado de su existencia, y fue en ese momento al ver sus ojos, los de Ellie, derramando lagrimas con un grito que helaba los huesos, que quise hacer algo tal vez porque no quería que le hagan algo a la persona que yo quería matar, bueno la razón no importa, yo se que de ser así no me hubiera bastado con matarlo, hubiera hecho que cada uno de sus nervios sientan tanto dolor que paralizaría su cerebro, y todavía me causa risa en como terminó su intento de abuso ¿no creen que fuera algo gracioso que en cuestión de moral un encarcelado sea más maduro que un policía?, A mí personalmente me da risa, y no lo digo por mí, lo digo por la persona que ese día salvó a Ellie, no lo conozco y es verdad era un presidiario su nombre no tiene importancia ahora está muerto, pero creo que su muerte trajo más de lo que se imaginan, en un forcejeo entre Raymond y ese hombre, Raymond no tuvo más remedio que desembolsar su arma y asesinarlo pero no pensó que el sonido de su arma alertaría a toda la cárcel, yo solo fui un simple testigo, Ellie está bien gracias a un criminal, jaja, pero el intento de abuso de ese tipo para con Ellie, me dio más de una lección.

Sinceramente ese hecho abrió la puerta para que la confianza entre ella y yo haya más que una simple relación de convicto y enfermera, no soy muy bueno en estas cosas pero creo… que lo llamaría amistad, no sé de qué manera pero Ellie sabía que yo quería hacer algo por ella y que no pude, no importaba todo aquello que le hiciera a ese hombre ella perecía conocer mi otro yo.

Ahora que ya conocen a la Ellie que yo veo, todos los días pueden tener algo de conciencia sobre porque ella está escribiendo esto, aunque para muchos solo sea un asesino ella ve otra cosa, más bien otra persona. Mi voz suena tan grave me da aires de grandeza pero no me puedo mover, no puedo mostrar esa grandeza, pero sigo vivo. Y con ella.

Una última pregunta antes de que te vayas Ellie, ahora conoces superficialmente la historia que marco mi destino, conociendo los detalles será como entregarte una parte de mi tú… ¿Qué me darás?...

* * *

Misa_: ok!oficialmente primer chapter!n.n..100% escrito por Minato, con solo unas cuantas correcciones mias!

si les gusto envien un review con sus hermosos comentarios sobree este ch.

si lo odiaron..pzz ntp yo no lo escribi XD! Minato fue y el sera el que llore..!

de todas formas..gracias x pasar por aqui y leer..n_n uff en el siguiente chapter ya me toca escribir a mi ...deseenme suertee!

saludos y kisess!


	3. Primera Impresion

**Primera impresión**

Recuerdo haber sido transferida. También recuerdo haber tenido el trabajo perfecto, el lugar perfecto, las personas perfectas, y yo, lista y preparada para ayudarlas. Mi sueño de infancia había sido arrancado de raíz el día que mi padre falleció y las palabras de aliento de mi madre cesaron con él. Nunca necesite de alguien más para lograr algo, no, no era de esas pero… siempre necesite de una inspiración, y… ¿Quién podría escribir una historia o plasmar sus más profundos sentimientos sin una inspiración o motivación? Ya no tenía nada positivo en que pensar ni nada más que esperar, cuando más cerca estaba de alcanzar algo tropezaba, y dolía, por dentro y por fuera, había dejado mi gran anhelo por un trabajo que me unía a personas como yo, heridas y desoladas.

Mi nombre es Ellie, o Elizabeth y…el resto no importa, me sacaron de un buen hospital, restaron mi sueldo y me trasladaron a la Cárcel del Condado de California…

Yu-huuu!...

Otro punto a mi suerte, parecía que hasta mi trabajo temporal iba a apestar. En serio que no quería trabajar en un lugar así, y atender a los que menos lo merecen, es decir ¿Acaso ni Dios estaba de mi lado? Todos los que me conocen saben cómo pienso y soy, y este no es el mejor lugar para mí. Soy fuerte, siempre lo dije y pobre del que diga lo contrario pero… jeje... andar rodeada de prisioneros y cuidarlos simplemente no es lo mío. Sé que sueno muy molesta y quejona pero es que todo parecía ir justamente a donde no quería que valla, deseaba ser feliz más que nada y algo sabía muy bien, ahora nada me iba a detener, ni siquiera esto.

"Ellie, adivina, comienzas esta tarde. Tienes solo un paciente" dijo otra enfermera quien fue transferida conmigo a este…"lugar".

"Uhm… ¿y quién es?" pregunte amablemente. La verdad estaba muy nerviosa y aunque no sabía el nombre de esta señora al menos me quitaba los nervios el saber que no era la única en esta situación. Cabe recalcar también que no exageraba pues normalmente los reos que requerían tratados médicos eran los más peligrosos o tenían algún tipo de herida por algún tiroteo ¿Qué se yo? Yo solo quería que pasara y punto, hacer mi labor y regresar a casa cuanto antes.

"Mmm… podría buscar el informe, pero recién entre, y no deseo meterme en problemas tan pronto" la mujer guiño un ojo tomando una pequeña bandeja llena de pastillas y lo que parecía un consomé. "Buena suerte, cariño" sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Asentí con la cabeza y mire alrededor. El lugar era enfermizo, sin mencionar el falso olor a hospital, el lugar estaba limpio, si, pero era fofo, aburrido, y sin necesidad de ser un reo urgía salir corriendo de allí.

Pronto me acostumbraría, estaba más que segura… siempre era así, al principio duro y luego rutinario, solo que ahora sería un poco diferente la situación. Arregle un poco mi cabello de tal forma que el gorro con el mini símbolo de la cruz sostuviera mi flequillo y me senté en una silla que había por ahí a esperar que los cinco minutos que faltaban para que sea "esta tarde", ya casi me dolía la barriga de los nervios y el hambre, juraba que el reloj corría pues cada vez que lo miraba faltaba menos. Rayos.

Un hombre corpulento entro al consultorio y me hiso señas para seguirlo. Ni un "Hola" siquiera… al parecer todos aquí trataban a las personas como reos, solo los nuevos no lo hacían, quienes de seguro terminarían haciéndolo de igual manera con el tiempo.

El hombre, quien supongo es un policía o guardia, me dirigió a mí y a otra chica. Las paredes demacradas conducían a corredores y corredores llenos de puertas grises o rejas. Las puertas tenían vidrios enormes en su parte superior, de tal forma que se veían todas y cada una de las actividades de los reos. Sentí un poco de nauseas ante el olor.

"Disculpe, señor" llame al guardia que nos dirigía "¿En qué parte estamos?"

El hombre sonrió y señalo un mini letrero pegado en un pilar. Oh, lo que faltaba, decía a todo cantar; Sala de cuidados médicos, solo personal autorizado…

"Señorita, le aseguro que este será la mejor sala de por aquí" continuó, entendiendo mi expresión.

Supongo que fue sarcasmo, ¿no?, si esto era lo mejor pues no creo que dure mucho… soy alérgica a muchas cosas y una de esas era el olor a gente pudriéndose.

"Por acá, señorita" le indico una puerta y la chica simplemente extendió su pequeño brazo en busca del juego de llaves para aquella puerta.

"Sígame" jure que esta vez me hablaba a mí, pues camino de largo sin ver los pasillos ni nada. Sentí un hueco en el estomago mientras nos dirigíamos a la ultima puerta del largo corredor. El hombre se detuvo frente a la puerta y saco una sola llave. A estas alturas ya había devorado gran parte de mis uñas del pulgar e índice, y no era por gusto, realmente no…

Un señor, obviamente un doctor de unos 38 años abrió la puerta por dentro la puerta, asintió hacia el guardia y me dirigió una mirada seria.

"Buenas tardes señorita" saludo el señor "Soy el doctor Freeman y atiendo al paciente Rue Ryuzaki. He sabido que es una excelente enfermera y asistente, también una ex novelista".

"No, doctor Freeman, nunca llegue a ser una verdadera novelista" corregí.

"Así veo" masculló. "Bueno vamos al grano. Sería preferible que no mantenga mucho contacto con el paciente, pues también es un reo, y de los más peligrosos".

Trague saliva audiblemente y casi la vomito al sentir una ráfaga de aire con olor a alcohol y vendajes. Eché un vistazo de reojo a la celda, no parecía una en absoluto… Era grande y de alguna rara manera reducida al mismo tiempo. Cuatro paredes y una cama ortopédica ocupaban gran parte del lugar, aunque el ocupante no se podía distinguir ya que sabiamente la camilla estaba volteada a un costado donde no era posible verlo a menos que entraras a la celda. Se supone que eso era bueno, ¿cierto? o sea, ese hombre era un asesino, no debería estar en un lugar visible donde los policías que hacían las rondas podían verlo, ¿verdad?

Solté una risita nerviosa al pensar que tan feo podría estar, je… la verdad quería pensar que era por eso. No imaginaba otro motivo por el cual lo quisieran mantener tan alejado, siendo alguien de cuidado deberían poder y querer ver todo lo que hace. Volteé el rostro solo para encontrarme con las miradas curiosas de ambos hombres. Aich… ¿que ya nadie puede pensar en paz?

"Mmm… está bien… ¿ya puedo pasar?" pregunté sonriendo.

"Claro, aunque cabe recalcar que los informes son privados y nada se puede fotocopiar. Desde hoy en el consultorio encontrará las medicinas de su paciente con su nombre y orden de administración" explicó.

"Muy bien doctor Freeman" asentí despidiendo con la mirada al guardia y al doctor. Necesitaba enfrentar esto sola y por algún motivo irracional me había entrado una curiosidad y en serio quería entrar de una buena vez. Aferre la carpeta que estaba en la puerta y pase a la habitación leyendo su contenido. Que mal, solo decía el nombre del reo-paciente, esto no me duraría de excusa por mucho… Ya adentro de la celda me dirigí a la mesita al otro lado de la camilla contando los pasos en mi mente. La celda-habitación era sumamente pequeña y al parecer era la más amplia que había visto hasta momento. Cuatro simples pareces color mate, techo, piso, mesita y camilla más contenido, nada más. Coloqué la carpeta ignorando la manila con el informe y me voltee a encarar a mi nueva responsabilidad…

Hielo, hielo fue lo que sentí bajar por mi espalda en medio de un estremecimiento ante lo que vi. El hombre, Rue Ryuzaki, estaba semiacostado en la camilla con ese par de ojos y piel a carne viva mirándome fijamente. Las personas normalmente vemos este tipo de cosas, es mas sentimos este tipo de cosas únicamente al ver una peli de terror, no en la realidad, no es algo que alguien deba ver, mucho menos tener que cargar de responsabilidad.

El hombre estaba totalmente cubierto con vendas y una sabana recién lavada, lo único que se podía ver era su rostro –o lo que quedaba de el- y manos, todo lo demás estaba oculto, y gracias al cielo que era así. Me sentí muy incómoda… no podía dejar de mirarlo aunque quisiera, me era imposible y al mismo tiempo necesario, por un momento quise salir corriendo llorando al baño más cercano y vomitar la pizza del día anterior, pero contuve todo y lagrimas y me acerque con un jarabe que me tocaba administrarle a esta hora. No estaba segura de cómo hacer esto, el estaba totalmente quemado y me preguntaba si él podría beber el jarabe por sí mismo o si alguna maquina lo tendría que ayudar o algo por el estilo.

"Ab-abra la boca por favor" dije con voz temblorosa. No me gusto para nada, no quería que sepa que sentía miedo, incomodidad o nauseas ¡rayos!...

Trague audiblemente y cerré los ojos con fuerza, ¿Qué pensara?, ¿Acaso cree que soy una completa idiota por mi reacción, o tal vez sabe que tengo miedo y muy en el fondo lastima? Pretendí ignorar todas estas preguntas, alcancé una cuchara y vertí el contenido del jarabe en ella, e indique al paciente de abrir la boca al acercar la cuchara a sus labios.

Lo hiso con mucha dificultad y pude apreciar lo mal que estaba. Llagas y carachas en su rostro se agrietaron y casi pude sentir el mismo dolor que el al ver sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas para luego enjuagarse automáticamente, regresando a la misma mirada curiosa e indiferente de antes. Le di la cucharada delicadamente. ¿Qué podría pasar por su cabeza ahora?, ¿Creerá que puede intimidarme con esa mirada?... Ja, ya quisiera.

Es decir admito que el hombre inspiraba terror, era algo así como una versión más real y humana de Freddy Kruger –lo cual lo hacía aun peor- pero con cabello y lo que parecían… unos muy inyectados y extraños ojos carmesí, pobre… cuanto ha de sufrir… No me malinterpreten, aunque esto sea una cárcel no puedo dejar de ser humana y sentir lástima por alguien en estas condiciones. Soy una mujer firme y futurista, creo vivamente que la justicia hace lo correcto, pero lamentablemente tengo eso que se llama "sentir el dolor ajeno"… literalmente… así sea de la peor gente… no puedo ver a alguien golpearse sin imaginarme que me suceda a mi también, apesta, si, y por eso no veo muchas pelis de miedo jeje…

Tape el jarabe y lo puse sobre la mesita, dudaba de lo que debía hacer. Me senté en la silla junto a la mesita y memoricé todo en aquella habitación, prácticamente ignorando al hombre quemado en la camilla y su insistente mirada… Recorrí la mirada por todos lados hasta llegar al informe en la mesa. Mal, mal, mal… nunca debieron decirme que no lo debía leer, si no, ni me hubiera fijado ¡y no me picarían las manos por leerlo! Abrí un poco la manila y apareció de nuevo el nombre del reo seguido por otras líneas explicando todo su caso y condición.

"Reo: Rue Ryuzaki"

"Estado: Enjuiciado, cumpliendo condena"

"Cargos: Múltiples asesinatos, 1er grado"

"Estado del reo: Quemaduras de tercer grado en el 85% de su cuerpo, inmovilidad total"

"Medico: Ellizab-…"

"¿Uhm?" ese era mi nombre, ¿yo soy su doctora? Solo soy una enfermera ¡no estoy especializada y ni sabía de esto! Cerré la manila, tenía que ir a hablar con el doctor Freeman, y necesitaba salir de aquí, no aguantaría esa mirada en mi espalda ni un segundo más. Me levanté y miré al hombre que aun mi miraba ¿Cómo pudo ser? No recuerdo haber oído de eso, un asesino quemado, si claro… de todas maneras, porque estaba así…

"¿Que habrás hecho para quedar así?" murmuré olvidando su presencia y saliendo de la celda.

"No querrás saber…" respondió una voz grave y poco clara, proveniente de la celda.

Me voltee dedicándole una graciosa –me arrepiento sinceramente- cara de susto. Vi como sonrió de lado sin mucho esfuerzo, a claro…con que el señor no podía ni tomar una cucharada de jarabe por si mismo pero si burlarse de quien lo atendería… aii pero que listo de su parte. Cerré la puerta ¡Ese tipo es un fenómeno! Está bien, puede que exagere pero me daba igual ahora. Yo… yo solo quería descansar y olvidar todo… quería renunciar también a "Rue Ryuzaki" o como sea que se llamase…

Mi nuevo trabajo es… uff… es que solo a mi… genial, Ellie, te tocó un asesino quemado…


End file.
